


Dammek You Stubborn Troll

by Snowy818



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Exhibitionism, Jealousy, M/M, Pale-Red Vacillation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Quadrant Vacillation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 01:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12446496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy818/pseuds/Snowy818
Summary: Dammek is stubborn so Xefros goes to extreme measures that arent even all that extreme. Good thing delivery time is only three days.





	Dammek You Stubborn Troll

**Author's Note:**

> For this lovely commission, it took me 3 weeks to write it all, so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Tumblrs:
> 
> -Sfw: blueicysnowflakes
> 
> -Nsfw: nsfwsnowflakes
> 
> -Art: lifewarrior00

A paper sits on a desk. 

 

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap-

 

Xefros looks up at Dammek, who is sitting down at his desk writing some notes. It looks important. The rust blood decides not to interrupt and instead watches him silently, admiring his features and level of concentration. Kissing him would be nice…

 

If he wasn’t his moirail.

 

But he is, so Xefros continues to watch silently, wishing for a intimacy suited only for red partners. He plans on telling him one day, really! Just as soon as the opportunity presents itself… eventually. Dammek the ever serious Tetrarch has never mentioned any interest in such a relationship with, well anyone. It’s probably because he’s always making time to hang with Xefros even though he's probably busy with rebellion plans and all. At least that's what he got from that one time he ever mentioned anything related to quadrants.

 

“ What's passing by your thinkpan? I can feel you thinking from over here.” leave it to him to notice how deep in thought Xefros had been.

 

“ Oh sorry… yea I was.” Something Xefros failed to notice is that Dammek never pushed to be called Trechtarch when they were talking face to face like this. Testing him, on the other hand, still occurred but to a lesser extent compared to when they talked online and had to be careful incase they were monitored or something. Who knew what the condesce could do.

 

“ You want to tell me what?” he never seemed to have a problem talking to him and writing at the same time, he always had an easy time multitasking didn't he?

 

“ Oh right… well I was just wondering…” Xefros looked to the side and wondered how to ask in the most nonchalant manner possible “... if you've ever considered filling any of your other quadrants?” he swallows as he watches Dammek turn around towards him, his eyes meeting shades.

 

“ No.”

 

What did that mean? No as in he never considered it or no as in he isn't interested or… no as in he somehow could tell what you were thinking? He was confusing and Xefros really wished the Trechtarch would be more direct sometimes, but that was just how Dammek was and he loved him for it.

 

“ What do you mean… or I mean, specifically?” Dammek sighed, as if explaining himself was a burden and put his writing utensil down.

 

“ As Tetrarch of a rebellion and  _ other _ reasons, the risk of participating in any quadrants with anyone is highly risky. Of course that is not excluding you as my moirail. Along with my busy schedule, I’m not really interested in anyone either.” His voice sounds monotone as he says this. Xefros nods in a manner that he assumes is understanding, hoping his disappointment does not shine through. But what can he do, his flush crush just admitted to not being interested, or maybe he was sparing his feelings. 

 

Who knew if Dammek knew anyway. It still hurt just the tiniest bit.

 

“ That makes perfect sense” Not really. Even Xefros couldn't understand and Dammek had explained in a way that he knew was meant for Xefros to understand. He turned back around and continued writing.

 

They both continue to work on a song that day, the previous conversation failed to hinder any of their usual conversation. He doesn’t allow himself to stare at Dammek too much after that. If asked, he wouldn't deny that maybe he cried a little in his recuperacoon.

* * *

  
  


Xefros stood off the side of the room. In the center, Dammek was talking to three other trolls, exchanging papers and information. Some more trolls were off the side near him as well, pitching in ideas or just listening. He tended to wait outside for his moirail and had him explain what they had discussed usually.

 

Sighing, he felt a tap on his shoulder and looked up. Xefros quickly glanced down and blushed, despite the dim lighting, defined angles, longer hair, and an unfamiliar face were visible.

 

“-yes?” Xefros placed a hand on his own cheek, one arm across his chest defensively.

 

“You just seemed lonely here darling”

 

“No not really… in with the tetrarch” he jabs his thumb in Dammek’s direction, the troll looks at him with obvious disinterest.

 

“He your matesprit or something?” 

 

“sorry we’re not- just moirails…” the blush on his face and following disappointment probably gave it away, he doesn't seem to notice or care.

 

“Oh good, you seem like a sensible troll, I heard he's an ass” that makes Xefros furrow his eyebrow.

 

“Was there something I could help you with?” 

 

“Right right, I'll just get to the point. I'm just interesting in chatting and pailing? Know what I mean? Not looking to be in a quadrant right now” Xefros gulps and feels his hands start to sweat, he might have been giving him the wrong idea.

 

“I don't know…” someone is shuffling papers around, looked like the meeting was coming to an end. The troll proceeds to shove a paper into his face, it's startling.

 

“ Here's my trollhandle if you're ever interested yea?” Dammek is looking in their general direction, his expression is hard to read.

 

“ I'll keep that in mind?” The troll smiles and pats Xefros on his cheek, his teeth are all sharp, compared to the fangs that Dammek has. The smile itself is strange enough to make Xefros shiver after he grabs the paper and pockets it. 

 

“See you around~” The troll walks away just as Dammek makes his way next to the rust blood, clutching his hand a tad bit too tightly. 

 

Xefros looks at his raised eyebrow, standing maybe just a little too close. The explanation he gives Dammek is that some random troll was making conversation, he doesn't tell him what he really said though because the thought of contacting the troll is to a certain extent, enticing. He's not sure why he doesn't tell him.

 

Dammek doesn't really seem interested right? Why not try something else, someone else to distract from HIM. Maybe just maybe he won't be THE flush crush, he'll just be THE moirail. Each others in only that sense.

 

That might be easier to deal with.

 

* * *

  
  


Turns out the troll is a bronze blood a shade darker than Dammek’s with reasonable character that is surprisingly easy to get along with. When he invites himself over, Xefros doesn't even object. It's just that Dammek has been busier than usual for the past to days and… he can't think of any excuse to why he agreed in the first place.

 

According to the Needle (the troll), he was coming over to show Xefros the art of knitting. That wasn't the true reason though, his intentions had been made clear the first time they met. God he couldn't believe he was doing this, the floors was shinier than usual and he'd been impulsively cleaning before pacing back and forth.  Organizing and recognizing some of his belongings, his nervousness lessened no more. 

 

Dammek was always talking about how he needed to not worry so much right? So he took a breathe and considered that it wasn't the best advice from a troll with a gun for everyday of the week who also had enough paranoia to give him a mild case of insomnia. That's okay because he can at least give it a shot!...

 

Could this be called a rebound thing? No that was only when you had already been in a certain quadrant, it felt as if he and Dammek have made no moves away from their current moirallegiance so that didn't count.

 

The troll arrives and Xefros is quickly reminded of the mild regret he feels. Most of the conversation is catching and by the time he actually shows him how actually knit, he brought supplies, the silence is not too awkward. 

 

Then it takes a major turn into awkward street and a nice long stroll through awkward city. He breaks the silence first, or at least stops it, since he doesn't really say anything. The troll simply leans over, right beside him, and kisses him on the lips. That throws Xefros for a loop because even though he was suspecting it, it was still… different.

 

Time seems to tick by when Xefros feels sharp teeth nip at his lower lip and he's reminded of how much it isn’t Dammek kissing him instead. The hesitance is something that doesn't go unnoticed by the other as he backs away.

 

“Do you not want to do this? I thought we were good, unless you're not up to it today?” Xefros feels like biting his tongue, this is the golden ticket. The opportunity to get himself out of a situation he isn't even completely comfortable with. What should he say?

 

“I do? Sorry, I mean yea.. we can continue! I was just... thinking.” 

 

“No worries, whatever it is I'm sure i'm distraction worthy enough.” Xefros just nods because yea that's most likely the case. Closing his eyes, he leans into the kiss this time and tries to not think about Dammek. He shivers when a hand seems to have lifted the edge of his shirt a bit, when did that get there? It doesn't go any farther than that because a noise startles both of them.

 

Tap. Click.

 

Huh. That sounded an awful lot like a gun. Or more specifically a rifle that is so familiar because it's one of Dammek’s favorites. It probably wasn't that unrecognizable of a sound since Xefros isn't the only one who froze when he heard it. He opened his eyes and looks up... and bingo, that's exactly what it was.

 

Dammek is standing in front of the troll holding a rifle to the others head.

 

**Dammek is standing in front of the other troll with a gun pointed at him holy shit.**

 

“D-Dammek?!” 

 

He doesn't say anything, instead tapping the troll with the end of the gun “Out. Get Out.” Dammek ushers him out in the swiftest manner he's ever seen someone be ushered out in. Despite that being the first time he'd ever actually seen it, if it happened again, chances were that this would still be swifter. 

 

It gets quiet again as Dammek turns to look at Xefros. Both of you seem so frazzled that calming him down of shoosh papping is the last thing on Xefros’ thinkpan.

 

“What was that?” Xefros furrows his eyebrows and stares at his moirail. He's really trying to understand the joke, if there was one. Or was it a test?

 

“What do you mean what was that?”

 

“That! Red shenanigans! It's dangerous! I thought I explained why Xef.” he wasn't talking about THAT was he? 

 

“You were talking about why YOU couldn't, you never said anything about me.”

 

“I thought I didn't have to specify that it included you, you're a major part of the rebellion too.” Dammek’s tone is that of teal blood scolding a grubling.

 

“I can be carefull though! He was at the meeting as well so it's probably safe!... Why does that matter?!”

 

“Because I know you can't.”

 

“How did… how did you even know he was here?” a change of topic might help.

 

“...” Dammek purses his lips and looks at the ground.

 

“...Dammek?”

 

“...I have cameras here…” he doesn't lie about it but, this is news to Xefros. He'd seen the surveillance screens at Dammek’s house when he'd been there. But there was always two screens that were turned off… was that it?

 

Xefros’ blood pumper felt like it was going to explode. The privacy that he thought he had was non existent and that raised the question of what Dammek has seen? When did he watch? WHAT did he watch?

 

“You… What?! Why?” 

 

“Safety.” Xefros was hoping or expecting any other response other than the obvious Dammek one. Why else would he come here so quickly to stop anything if he could have easily come before or talk to him after? He was acting like someone who was… was...

 

Jealous! 

 

Xefros frowned, that wouldn't make sense. But it also made absolutely perfect sense. It was so confusing, maybe Xefros should just ask.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“What else have you… seen?” 

 

“nothing.”

 

“Dammek!”

 

“It doesn't concern you”

 

“I'm not the one who burst in here with a gun”

 

Dammek stays quiet for a moment, his expression conflicted. Xefros opens his mouth to say something but he's cut off before he can.

 

“Safety” He starts walking toward the door, closing it violently behind him. Xefros can't even think of anything to say as he glares at the door, tears threatening to spill. He sniffles and wipes his nose. 

 

Great now there was so much left unresolved and he really needed to have a feeling jam with Dammek. Without having him avoid  _ this  _ topic in general. And that one troll.... he should probably apologize to him, he could lie to himself and try to continue using him to replace Dammek but...

 

The thing is that no one could. Moirail or not.

 

Xefros placed a hand on the floor, his hive felt too quiet for his thoughts. There was only one thing he could do, and that was actually confessing to Dammek troll to troll and as straightforward as possible to make sure he really understood. When it came to trolls, he could be oblivious sometimes. 

 

Xefros pushed himself up and picked up his communications device from his desk and sat back down on the floor. Fingers poised as he stared at the screen and proceeded to type out a message.

 

Xefros:  Hey! It's me, Xefros!

Xefros:  Which you already knew… sorry.

Xefros: I wanted to apologize for my moirail’s behavior. Especially with the gun and all, he doesn't usually do that.

Xefros:  Also, sorry for well I don't think I'm really looking to ‘pail’ anyone. I'm still trying to get over someone.

Xefros:  So I think I'll just tell him how I feel and find some closure. Maybe.

Xefros:  Um… Needle? X: (

 

Needle:  yo yo it's chill. I get it

 

Xefros:  i'm really glad that you understand X:)

 

Needle:  yea i know how it is.

Needle:  it's that Dammek guy right? Your moirail? You're flushed for him?

 

Xefros:  haha yea it's him, i really am thankful you forgive me.

 

Needle:  again dude, it's no problem

Needle: by the way he acts though, it's kind of obvious he feels the same?

 

Xefros:  wait really? X:O

 

Needle:  It was

 

Xefros:  Wow, oh man I dunno. How can I be sure?

 

Needle: well you can't but

Needle:  you just gotta seduce him

 

Xefros:  i dunno? I think i'm bad at that.

 

Needle:  If he likes you, anything you do is sexy

 

Xefros:  alright! I guess i could give it a shot.

 

Needle:  good, now tell me what we got to work with?

 

Xefros tells him everything about Dammek, who he is and all his great qualities. He's pretty sure his face is red but he enjoys talking about the tetrarch, who to his disappointment hasn't contacted him in a while. He wants to offer an explanation or something, but he can't just leave it like this.

 

Xefros takes a deep breathe. A message pops up and it looks like he doesn't have to do anything.

 

Dammek: Look, it was wrong for me to assume you can't handle yourself. I just don't want you to get hurt, you barely met the guy too but I'm willing to give him a chance. Just… I hope you're not mad at me <>

Dammek:  It is more dangerous for me but I'm willing to back you up with whatever you need

 

Xefros feels like hitting his head against the wall, or the communications device. Or both. How is he supposed to deal with this now? Dammek thinks he wants to have a matespritship with Needle and convincing him otherwise tends to be hard when his mind is set. 

 

So then… what should he do now? It will be harder to confess after he's accepted something that is not true. His palms feel sweaty and Another notification rings out, distracting him.

 

Needle:  Hey check out this really cool website [website link] maybe you should buy one to really give Dammek the right idea huh? =; )

Needle:  You said he had cameras right?

 

Xefros tilts his head to the side, hesitant to click the mysterious link. Dammek always warns him about hackers working for the condesce and suspicious looking links that might mess up his computer or communications device. It’s a friend though, it should most likely be safe- his finger hovers above where the link was, a new page taking the place of the whole screen that makes his face as red as his hoverboard. Letting out a high pitched squeak, his immediate reaction to it is to just throw his device away from his eyes but-

 

The rust blood glances up at where he assumes the camera would be and glances back down nervously at the website. Displayed are a multitude of nook worms and various of other sexual… ‘toys’, the page in question shows the variety of faux bulges in different sizes of the… bronze type. His mind immediately goes to thoughts of Dammek and he can't help but cross his legs is the most nonchalant manner possible. At least he hopes that's what it passed as.

 

Dammek:  You alright there…?

 

Xefros forces himself not to glance up, how did Dammek notice? Did the cameras have sound recording to? If that was the case, he felt the other troll might be onto something here… Biting his bottom lip, he scrolls through the page and clicks one in particular. As bros, they've talked about their own bulges once or twice so he chooses something close to what he has heard from Dammek.

 

The blush never leaves his face until he's already placed the order, doing a quick tap with his eyes closed. Opening one eye slowly, he reads the delivery information.  About three days. Right. He quickly goes back to the chat windows, not before deleting the page for good measure.

 

Now to respond to Dammek.

 

Xefros:  sorry, i'm not mad at you <>. It's just… i was kind of surprised about the camera?

 

Bad. Horrible response, he skipped over the whole thing that Dammek said about the other troll. Xefros typed something else out.

 

Xefros:  how does it work anyway? The camera I mean.

 

Dammek:  I thought you would be more worried about the other thing…? 

Dammek:  Well anyway, it allows me to survey areas for suspicious activity and sounds, you've seen the others.

 

Xefros:  sorry for asking. I haven't really taken a close look at them when i've been over there.

Xefros:  and I am. 

Xefros:  worried that is.

Xefros: yes.

 

Dammek:  alright, we can have a feeling jam in four days if you are comfortable enough. I have that day free. I’ll be disabling the encryption now, make sure to use the codes. 

 

He checks the delivery date for the package with precise speed before confirming.

 

Xefros:  I got it

Xefros:  Tetrarch

Xefros:  see ya then. I’ll just be over as usual

 

He is going to make sure that by the day of their feelings jam, Dammek has understood his feelings. The day before will be his last resort of course.

 

The only problem that could possibly affect his plan now is the lack of reciprocation of red feelings from Dammek.

 

He holds a hand over his beating chest and sighs.

Xefros can not beleive how stumped he is. Absolutely no idea.

 

Thinking back on the last few days, after Dammek raided his hive and they (sorta?) made up. It’s been awkward though, not just the strange silence when he got caught staring at the other either. Xefros felt as if both were treading on thin ice, cautious for one reason or another. Despite his best attempts at wooing or even seducing his moirail went completely unnoticed, he almost felt glad that he hadn't mentioned anything about the other troll either.

 

He tried poking at the subject once, on how he hasn't talked to Needle much but all that got from the bronze is a barely any response. Even more surprising is Dammek wasn’t testing him as much or making sure he was speaking in code or even referring to him as tetrarch at all. Truly, he didn't know what he should be worried about.

 

Xefros was still waiting for the… ehem…  _ toy _ , to arrive.

 

An impulsive buy really, but he wasn't even sure how he would confess to Dammek at all. Everything he’d been doing was subtle and telling him upfront was daunting to say the least, as it was the only way where he couldn't think of a way to patch their relationship up if Dammek ended up not feeling the same. It made him feel as if a eight legged beast was feasting on his innards and his face was next. 

 

Currently, he was sitting outside looking into the dark sky, his eyes searching for a sign of the package that was set to arrive. Xefros really wanted to make sure that Dammek didn't accidently see it before he was able to do what he wanted to with it. The thought of what he was going to made his face grow red among other thing.

 

Beep.

 

Xefros looked up as a box fell almost directly on top of him, leaning back, he was able to avoid it hitting his face in favor of falling on his lap. All he caught was the retreating color of the delivery drone as it flew away to who knows where else. Well… this was it. He picked up the relatively small box and turned it around in it hands, none of the labels really gave away the contents save for the company logo. Even then, you had to know the name to know what they sold.

 

His hands trembled as he peeled open the box, peeking inside at it’s plastic wrapped contents. The sight of it alone made him quickly close the box and fumble, his face was too warm.

 

Standing up, he made his way to the middle of his respiteblock, closing the sliding door behind him. Xefros felt like an idiot, standing in the center of the room with a box and doing nothing else.

 

_ Get on with it. _

 

Right. Right! Xefros dropped down and set the box beside him, crossing his legs. He wiped his sweaty palms on his pants and couldn't help but glance up. He didn't know if Dammek was in his hive right now but if his timing was correct he should be. He should be in his hive… watching.

 

The thought made him shiver and his body grow warmer. The thought of having Dammek watch while he was pleasuring himself sounded so appealing, it didn't take long for him to find his nerve and kick his pants off. He hooked his thumbs under the band of his underwear and pulled them off slowly, how much stronger could his blush get until he probably started glowing or something. The underwear bunched around his ankles and he made no move to completely rid himself of them, it helped make him feel less… exposed. 

 

Xefros inhaled as he brought his hand down to his slowly emerging bulge, the tip attempting to wrap around his finger. The sensation familiar and erotic all the same. He grips his bulge and slides his hand down the moist length, his hips threatening to buck up into his touch. Xefros thought about how it would be doing this with Dammek,he'd probably take his time. Dammek’s personality might imply otherwise, but something about the dedication he puts into what he does and he would tease him so relentlessly that this time he does buck into his hand at the thought of it.

 

He squeezes himself lightly, sighing audibly and opens his eyes (when did they close?) to take a look at his position. It's not going to quite work for what he is trying to do, much to his disappointment. Xefros kicks the underwear from his ankles and spreads his legs open toward the direction of the would be camera, hopefully giving Dammek an eyeful of what he was doing. He gives strokes his bulge a few more times before whispering a curse under his breathe, there is already a small puddle of clear red substance dripping from his nook.

 

Xefros doesn't dare glance down at how filthy he feels, hoping that if he doesn't look, maybe Dammek won't find it dirty either. Or maybe he would enjoy it.

 

Maybe he is.

 

Dammek touching himself as he watches him get off. Xefros wants to so badly kiss him, to feel the fangs across his tongue and lips, or on his skin. He wouldn't complain about either as long as he got any, gasping, he stops his hand from bringing him any further from cumming. Seducing was still the plan and Xefros never half assed anything or left it unfinished, whether it be his butler training, sports training, or rebellion he always put in his all. For Dammek.

 

But the pressing matter can't be avoided forever, Xefros uses his clean hand to open the box and pulls out the plastic wrapped toy, smiling in victory then frowning. He needs both hands to open it but… he bites the edge of the wrapping and rips through it. Now that it's finally free all he can do is stare at it, the natural looking material and appearance, both strange and new. 

 

It even matched Dammek’s blood color. Yet he couldn't decide if that made it ten times better or not, he  _ knew _ it did though. Xefros looks up at the camera and winks, at this point so sure that if Dammek hadn't wanted to see anymore he could've easily turned it off. On the other hand if he was still watched, hopefully he caught that. 

 

Xefros doesn't both touching his nook before he sets down the down and lifts himself up over it, some of his wetness drips down and onto it. He hopes it's easy to clean later on, he doesn't think about it as the toy slowly slides into him though. The thickness barely stretching him but the length reaching pretty far.

 

“Ah fuck” Xefros’s thighs shake slightly as he finally reaches the base, he has to use one hand to support himself. Wiggling his hips to get adjusted only serves to create friction inside him and he moans unabashedly.

 

Xefros pushes himself up and and back down, the toy sliding in and out of him with a slick noise. He smiles blissfully at the feeling, his other hand goes to his mouth and he sucks on his fingers as he fucks himself. 

 

He wants Dammek to see this.

 

He wants Dammek to watch.

 

He wants to fall apart in front of him.

 

He feels so overwhelmed by the thoughts that overtake him, his arm is shaking from exertion. “ ...Dammek” Xefros can only manage to push himself up once more before he cums, his nook squeezing the toy as his thighs tremble. “shit...Dammek!”

 

Gasping, he leans back and takes the toy out, letting it drop next to him. Staring at the mess, Xefros just scrunches up his face at the spilled genetic material but makes no move to clean it up. In fact, he sits there for a while catching his breath and thinking everything over. That was a great idea and on the of chance that Dammek wasn't at his hive, he hopes he has the guts to confess. 

 

Xefros stands up and makes his way to the ablution trap, shedding the rest of his clothes along the way and turning the water on. He traced the edge of the tub as it filled up, feeling relaxed and wanting to continue to feel that way. 

 

All he did next was slip into the water and close his eyes for a few minutes. His body felt lax and ready to sleep as he drifted in and out of slumber. 

 

Tap. Tap.

 

Xefros doesn't bother opening his eyes, he knows that sound of footsteps, one of the most familiar things to him. But he does, out of curiosity, he is so glad he did. Dammek stands before him, his hair disheveled and face somewhat flushed. His moirail sits down on the outside edge of the tub and removes his shades before turning to him.

 

“Xef, do you… want to talk about something?” Xefros looks down into the water, his legs are opaque.

 

“No… wait. Sorry. I mean yes… yes I do.” Dammek places a hand on his head. He's not sure what to say next.

 

“You can take you time.”

  
  


“Dammek… your my best friend and moirail but I don't…. I don't feel the same. I'm sorry but i'm flushed for you…” he plays with his hands under the water and looks up “But you already knew that right? You wouldn't be here if you didn't see um… that” Xefros lowered himself further into the water to hide his red face. He felt shy.

 

“Yea, you're right I did… see- no watched. I thought you and that one tro-”

 

“Him? Dammek, you never let me explain what was going on. I decided to hang out with him that one time because I was trying to get over you.” Xefros smiles slightly “You acted jealous I thought that maybe… maybe at least that I do have a chance, do you feel the same way?”

 

Dammek studied his face for a while, even without his shades he was hard to read “I was trying to avoid any other relationships because if they aren't with you they aren't really worth it. The danger talk doesn't really apply to us, it was a load of bull” Xefros giggles.

 

“So you do?” Dammek looks off to the side and smiles.

 

“ Yea I guess I do” 

 

“Me too… do you want to join me? I wouldn't know but after earlier you might need one to…”

 

He snorts “yeah actually, you've always been pretty hot. I get all hot and bothered just by looking at you sometimes” Dammek starts taking off his clothes.

 

“pfft” Xefros pulls him into the tub, the only articles left on the other were his pants and undershirt that are now soaked in water.

 

“Hey Xef?” he wraps his arms around Dammek, who tries to do something similar.

 

“I love you”

 

“ I lov- hey I was going to say that first” Dammek kisses Xefros, smiling against his lips.

 

Dammek found that he didn't care who said it first. 

  
Xefros found he didn't care about quadrants as much either.


End file.
